


I know you.

by candream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit and a letter that will turn Steve's life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ich kenne Dich.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844728) by [candream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream). 



> Post "Captain America: The Winter Soldier". No Beta-Reader. Translated into English.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Peggy asked solicitously and laid her hand on Steve's.  
  
It's been months since Steve visited Peggy the last time. Actually he wanted to do this earlier. But those things with Bucky engross him so badly that he just forgot about it. Fortunately Peggy didn't matter. She knew that he had to deal with many things.  
  
He rose his head and smiled at her. Of course he wanted to tell her everything. After all she was more just like a acquaintance. But everything that happened just kept him from telling her. What would S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra do to her when they knew that he told her everything? Should he really risk it?  
  
"Steve." Peggy said as though she could read his mind. "Everything will be okay." she said and Steve believed her. He just wanted to. And after everything they went throught there weren't anything that could shock her. At least he hoped so.  
  
He looked at her. Where should he start?  
  
"Bucky Barnes." he said and grap into his trouser pocket to get the wristband he made for Bucky months ago. In the hopes that it would help Bucky to remember that he wasn't just "The Winter Soldier". No, he was still Bucky - his best friend.  
  
Steve gave Peggy the wristband. "Bucky Barnes, born on March 20, 1925, friend of Steve Rogers" she read quietly and nodded. Did she remember Bucky? He didn't know.  
  
"You know ... He's alive." he said. "Hydra. They trained him weapon. They modified him so he couldn't rememember anything. Not even me." he said sadly.  
  
"I found him. At the Smithsonian Institution. A few months ago." started Steve and he told her everything what happened the last months: That at last Bucky went along with him - in their old apartment they shared when they were younger; about all the nightmares that brought him back every night to the here and now; that it took almost 2 months until Bucky finally was able to open up again; about all the places they visited - in the hopes he would finally remember that he was Bucky Barnes once; about the 03th July where Bucky suddenly disappeared - a day ago from his birthday; about all the days that Steve kept searching for Bucky. "Maybe Natasha was right. I will never find him."  
  
He looked at Peggy. Only now he noticed his guilty glance.  
  
"Peggy?" he asked frightened.  
  
"Steve," she added and she pointed at the writing desk.  
  
Of course he understood immediately. He stood up, went to the writing desk and reached at the only thing that was on the writing desk: A file. Judging from what he said this file has to be very old. He turned it around and looked appalled on the capital letter written on the file: "Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes . The Winter Soldier"  
  
"From where ...?" Steve asked but Peggy interrupted him. "He was here. A few weeks ago."  
  
Steve went back to his chair, sat down and looked worried at her.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" he asked. He knew Bucky too well to know that he would never harm her. But Bucky was gone for so long now. Only the "Winter Soldier" existed. And he wasn't really able to discern good and evil.  
  
"Of course he didn't." she said kindly and smiled. "He had a few questions. About you. And me."  
  
Steve breathe out relieved.  
  
"He remembers again." Peggy said and grap for an envelope that was on her night table. She passed to to Steve. "He gave me this for you."  
  
Steve took the letter and took a look at the envelope. He was marked with "For Steve". He immediately recognized Bucky's handwriting. Even though it changed a bit over the years.  
  
He opened the envelope, pull the letter out and started reading:  
  
 _Steve,_  
  
 _I'm sorry that I just left you. Without saying any word to you. You just deserve much more than the few words that I left you. I know this now. But I wasn't able to do more back than. Then when I didn't know who or what I was. You knew it and you believed in me. Even though when I wasn't able to. Or maybe exactly for this reason? I don't know. And honestly I really don't care._  
  
 _All those things I did to you. I know that I can't irreparable them. I know that. But I gladly would try it if you allow me to do so._  
 _Do you remember back then? At the Smithsonian Institution? When you found me? I really believed that we would that we could do this. Who'd have thunk that you would manage it?! Although not in this way you'd think it would be. Me neither._  
  
 _Leaving you a day ago from your birthday was not gentlemen-like. If I'd only know that this was the reason why you weren't in our apartment. But would I still be brave enought to tell you face-to-face how I really felt? That I just finished with everything? Could I still be with you? I really don't know._  
  
 _I know this is probably only a little consolation - especially after my letter - and I'm really sorry that I can't tell you again face-to-face - but I still have to finish this one business before I'm able to come back. (To you.) Hydra. All those things they did to me ... I really have to do it. I know you won't understand. Revenge was never something you have to be concerned about. You just weren't this kind of person. You always believed in the good things people could do. This was the thing I admired and loved the most about you. Please don't give this up. No matter how the future will look like. Please promise me! (I know that I lost the right to ask for. I really know.)_  
  
 _Please kiss Peggy for me. And please don't be too mad with her that she didn't contact you in no time. (Believe me: She really wanted to.) She only wanted to help me. So please don't blame her for this. Okay?_  
  
 _Take care,_  
  
 _~~James~~ Bucky_  
  
 _PS: When I'm back I'll throw a party for you. You know how much I love parties and birthdays. (Particularly YOUR birthday.)_  
  
Steve interfold the letter again, put it back into the envelope and looked at Peggy with an inquiring look.  
  
"Do you know where he is now?"  
  
"No." she said and shook her head.  
  
Of course she didn't know. Bucky would never put her into so much danger. Steve knew this.  
  
He was glad that Bucky finally was that kind of person he missed for so long now. Although this could mean that Hydra would do all kind of things to me just to turn him into the "Winter Soldier" again. Steve just couldn't allow them to do it. Not again. And not now when Bucky was finally Bucky again.  
  
"I have to go." said Steve, stood up and bend forward to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Take care of you, okay?" he whispered and left her room without turning around again.  
  
He just had to find Bucky. No matter how much he would pay for it in the end.


End file.
